Ronaldstiltskin
by SaturnMax
Summary: Draco tells his son, Gabriel, a bedtime story. But he didn't want it to be generic fairy tale. Instead he tells him the tale of Ronaldstiltskin. Which he personally finds much funnier. minor HarryxDraco and RonxHerm. May do others of it.


AN: First 'proper' Harry Potter fic. Hope you like. I don't own Harry Potter. Rumpelstiltskin belongs on The Brother Grimm not me, the story of which I have killed beyond recognition.

Comments in brackets (like this) are things Draco says during the bed time story.

* * *

"Papa? Can you read me a story?" Gabriel Potter asked sweetly.

With a sigh Draco sat down on his son's bed tucking him in securely. "What kind of story?"

Gabriel hummed for a while before smiling. It was the same smile that melted Draco's heart each time a certain ex-Gryffindor directed it at him. "Dad always reads me fairy tales." He said finally.

With a snort Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll tell you the best _fairy tale_ without reading it from a book." He said decisively. "Hmm . . . how about the story of Ronaldstiltskin?" He laughed.

Once he noticed his son giving him a weird look Draco stopped laughing. Gabriel nodded cautiously. "Okay then." He smiled.

Draco made himself comfortable and breathed in deeply. "Now the one thing you should know about this story is that Ronaldstiltskin is not the main character in it. It is merely named after him because he is the most annoying character in it. The main character is the fantastic Dragon. Once upon a time . . .

"The miller Lucien wanted to have an audience with the king of the land King Mouldymort. He brought along his son disguised a woman so as to fool the king, his son was called Dragon. The king had a son Prince Harold. The king wanted the Prince Harold to marry the most talented woman in the land, this was of course common knowledge, and fathers brought their daughters from miles around to the castle every day hoping please the king. This was the reason Lucien brought Dragon with him, wishing that his son would be able to get him into the castle so he could speak to the king after presenting a talent to the king.

"Once inside the castle they managed to get an interview with the king. Young Price Harold was seated next to Mouldymort in the audience chamber, looking (if I do say so myself) decidedly bored. Whilst the king and Lucien spoke the prince got down from his throne and started talking to Dragon. After a few minutes Mouldymort came up to the pair and asked what talent the young girl had. Look to his father for help Dragon could only answer with an 'umm. . .' this didn't seem to please the king (wonder why?). Lucien swooped in saying the only think he could think of.

"She can spin straw into gold.

"This was, of course, a lie. For Dragon could not spin straw into gold. Or spin anything for that matter. An astonished look passed across the king's and prince's faces. A woman that could spin straw into gold. Impossible. The king thought hard on if he should consider what the miller said true or false. After he finished thinking he told the guards to take the 'girl' to the tower."

Gabriel gasped. "Was she locked away then risked to safety by the prince?" He asked hopefully. Draco shook his head. Gabriel crawled up to his papa; Draco took the boy into his arms and continued the story.

"Upon entering the tower the girl noticed a spindle and a pile of straw. 'Spin all of this into Gold by the morning or you will be executed.' The king said roughly. The prince gave Dragon a sad look then left with the king.

"Sitting at the spindle Dragon tried to spin the straw into gold. I failed every time. Giving up hope Dragon walked over to the tower window. 'How can I spin the straw into gold?' he sighed. 'Please help me?' He asked looking up into the sky. With a loud bang and a large amount of smoke a redheaded dwarf, also known as Ronaldstiltskin appeared. 'Who are you?' Dragon asked.

"'My name is unimportant. I am here to help you' he said. 'I can spin this straw into gold for you. At a price.' Dragon looked at the strange creature. 'What can I give you?' Ronaldstiltskin agreed to spin the straw into gold if he got the silver ring that Dragon had on in payment. Agreeing the ring was given and the straw was gold by daylight. Upon finding the straw on longer there and in its place gold the king was thoroughly pleased. However he was still sceptical was to its legitimacy and had Dragon taken to another tower with a larger amount of straw in it.

"Not wanting to be killed Dragon once again called out 'please help me?' and again with just as much smoke and noise the ugly redhead appeared. Ronaldstiltskin grinned at Dragon and this time only agreed to help if he received payment of a silver necklace that was hanging from around his neck. Enthusiastically (mainly because he didn't want to die) Dragon agreed and my morning the room was once filled with glittering gold. Still not sure how it was all possible King Mouldymort took Dragon to another tower (how many does this guy have?) which held even more straw, every wall lined with straw, piles of it.

"Still hoping that the redheaded freak will help Dragon again asked. 'Please help me?' With even more smoke then either of the other times Ronaldstiltskin appeared. However this time was different, with no more jewellery Ronaldstiltskin asked for something different 'You're first born child'. With no other choice then to agree, or else death, Dragon promised the dwarf his first born. Upon agreement Ronaldstiltskin started his task of spinning all of the straw into gold.

"The next morning the king announced that Dragon will be married to Prince Harold. Though when they found out he was a boy they were shocked but had means for him produce an heir (pregnancy potion) and they were shortly married.

"Many years later Dragon and Harold rejoiced at having their first born child. However to his word Ronaldstiltskin appeared once again to claim the child. Not wanting to give up the child Dragon refused and instead offered all the riches she had (quite a lot since he was a princess). Amused by this Ronaldstiltskin made a deal with the princess 'if you can figure out my name within three days then I will not take your child.' Again Dragon agreed and the redhead left for the time being. Now was the trouble of trying to figure out his name."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" The cry echoed throughout the house making both Draco and Gabriel jump. The next thing they heard was heavy footsteps running through the hallway. Both looked on in wonder as the bedroom door was opened and a dishevelled looking Ron entered the room. He scanned the two carefully before closing the door.

Draco scowled at him. "What have you done now?" He sneered.

"Nothing." Weasley muttered before also sitting on Gabriel's bed. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked the boy.

"Papa was telling me a story." Gabriel grinned. "Uncle Ron why are you in here? Wasn't aunt Hermione calling for you?"

Ron turned away from the other two and coughed lightly. "Yeah. Well . . . it was just that . . . she wasn't very happy with me so I chose to leave and see how your papa was doing."

_Yeah right_, Draco thought sarcastically. "I thought you were going to leave after I came up here."

"We were." Ron growled out. "But we ended up talking a bit more. Surely you're not against Harry talking to his friends."

"No, I'm not." Draco spat back. Although Draco was married to Harry, and had accepted that his husband was friends with the weasel it didn't mean he had to like him, but he had become friends with Hermione, which was a good thing.

The door was opened again before Ron could say anything else. In stepped a harassed looking Harry, he glared at Ron before smiling at his husband and son. "Ron I think its time you and Hermione left." He stated. Ron got up and patted Harry on the back before sulking and leaving the room. A minute later they heard the floo go. Sighing Harry sat where Ron had been. "How is it going?"

"Papa was telling me story." Gabriel said again.

"What story would that be?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco curiously.

"Ronaldstiltskin." The boy answered cheerfully.

Confused Harry looked at both of them, brow furrowed. "Don't you mean Rumpel . . .?"

"No Harry." Draco smirked. "He meant Ronaldstiltskin."

"Whatever." Harry sighed, it was better not to get in an argument with Draco. "I tucked in Jinx a little while ago so it's only this little chap left, I'm going to bed. How long are you going to be?"

"It's the end of the story basically. I'll be about two to five minutes. Wait up for me ok?"

Nodding Harry left the room, after giving his son a kiss on his forehead. Draco ran a hand through his hair, where was he. "Okay." He sighed. He once again sorted out Gabriel in the bed.

"Dragon sent guards all over the land to find where the redheaded dwarf lived and hunt down anyone who knew what his name might be. On the second day a guard found where he lived and heard him laughing to himself, the guard reported that a shaggy haired woman-cat creature had yelled at the dwarf and called him by the name Ronaldstiltskin. Feeling very happy with himself Dragon rested easily. And on the night of the third day Ronaldstiltskin appeared, Dragon looked at him coldly before saying proudly, 'your name, dwarf, is Ronaldstiltskin. I have won the bet and my child is still my own.'

"Ronaldstiltskin was furious at being caught out. In his rage he drove his right foot so far into the ground that it sank in up to his waist; then in a passion he seized the left foot with both hands and tore himself in two." Draco ended, his last sentence quoted from the actual story.

Looking over at his son he smiled, the dark haired grey eyed six year old was fast asleep. He kissed the boys dark hair and walked out of the room. He went into his room and got changed for bed. He carefully slide into bed next to his husband who turned over and hugged the blonde. "I see your trying to take first place for his favourite story teller." Harry laughed. "As well as trying to find different ways to insult my friends."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Draco asked.

Harry held onto him tighter. "Just a thought." He said. "Maybe you should tell him his bedtime story every day." He voluntered.

"Maybe." Draco yawned. "I bet he likes them better then yours." Harry laughed at him competetive husband, he'll see whose stories Gabreil liked better.

* * *

AN: I had this idea inside my head all morning and had to write it down. I am well aware that I changed the story quite a bit, I have a Brothers Grimm book which I have read and this was in it. However I have no idea why it decided that it wanted to suddenly come into my head, but now I feel better that it is out. Please review. I want to know if I should continue and do other fairy stories, if I do I would change the name from 'Ronaldstiltskin' to 'Gabriel's fairy stories' which would have Harry telling stories as well as Draco. If you think I should do more review and tell me, also some idea for other fairy tales would be helpful, and maybe I would do some for Jinx and well (the other child, which I didn't say a gender for, please guess if it's a boy or girl.) which would be nursery rhymes, not fairy tales. Anyway, review!! 


End file.
